


Just Marauder Things

by ButTheMarauders



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Marauder things, Marauders, Marauders' Era, The Marauders - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-28
Updated: 2015-09-28
Packaged: 2018-04-23 21:06:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4892260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ButTheMarauders/pseuds/ButTheMarauders
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A few Marauder things in one chapter. Tbh I prefer their era over the Golden Trio's....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Marauder Things

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be fun.... 

The Marauders. Possibly the best four students at Hogwarts ever. Not because they were smart; Peter wasn't exactly going to get the top grades. No, they were the best because they made school awesome, even if they were a tad bit annoying. This is a collection of memories:

The scarred boy was flaying his arms about in the water, trying to swim, but failing. He was screaming out for help, but students just stared and laughed. Peter Pettigrew shifted uncomfortably in his seat, looking up at his 'superiors.' James Potter and Sirius Black shared a look, attempting to contain their laughter. They'd met on the train, but acted as if they had known eachother forever. Then, sighing, Sirius pulled out his long wand from his robe. "You can't be serious-- wait no! I didn't say that!" James exclaimed, regretting his mistake. "I am very much Sirius! Who else would I be?" Then he started to laugh, though it sounded like barking. But it was contagious, and soon James' obnoxiously loud laughter was ringing out across the lake too, accompyning Sirius' barks and a low, throaty chuckle from Peter. "Wingardium leviosa!" Sirius called out with a flick from his wand, and soon the sickly boy was pulled from the river and hovered in the air. "Aargh!" He yelled, kicking his legs. Sirius rolled his eyes, and used magic to move the boy to the boat. He landed with a thud, and water dripped from his light brown curls and shabby robes. "T-thank you." He mustered, shivering. "Sirius Black. Scary, I know..." "Huh?" The boy replied confused. He'd spent most of his life locked in the house, and his father, a wizard, never spoke of the wizarding world, perhaps for his muggle mother's benefit. Sirius rolled his eyes again and tossef his hair back. "--James Potter. The awesome one." A boy with dark scruffy hair and glasses replied before Sirius could continue talking. "Peter Pettigrew..." The fat, shorter boy mumbled. The scarred boy beamed. "Remus. Remus Lupin." "So, basically Wolf McWolfie?" Sirius said. Remus tensed a bit, but no one seemed to notice. Instead of reacting the way he was inside, he forced a small smile. They were approaching Hogwarts.

"She will be mine!" James declared one day in the Gryffindor common room, throwing his hands up in the air dramatically as he stared at Lily Evans. Lily, who had been giggling with Marlene, looked up and gave James a dirty look when she noticed his stare. "Any parallel universe now, I'm sure." Sirius replied, laughing. He grabbed James' flushed cheeks and turned them away. "Evans. Does. Not. Like. You." Sirius oh so helpfully informed his friend. "No need to crush a man's dreams now..." James muttered. At this, Remus lowered the Transfigurations book that had hidden his face and cocked an eyebrow. "I honestly thought Evans had already crushed that dream, Prongs." "Shut it Top Predator." Remus' eyebrow lowered and he gave his friend a dark look. "I thought you finally settled on Moony?" Peter asked, finally stopping avoiding the conversation. Sirius rolled his eyes dramatically. "Oh DEER....did no one tell you Pottdeer gets touchy over his little for?" Remus and Peter methodically sighed. "Pottdeer doesn't work Pads." Remus said bluntly, shifting on the sofa and skimming over his book again. "Shush! You people are worse than Regulus!" James, finally snapping from a trance, spoke. Or shouted. "I AM RIGHT BLOODY HERE, Y'NOW!!" Sirius laughed loudly and Remus loudly exhaled. He didn't laugh much. Peter squirmed in his seat like the rat he was. 

Severus Snape hung from the air upside down. Crowds of students had gathered around the area, whispering about the entire scene. The Marauders, of course, were the cause for attraction. James was using a spell to make Snape float, whilst Sirius hexed and jinxed him. Peter egged them on by quietly cheering for his friends, loitering a little behind them. Remus, tired from the recent full moon, was looking unimpressed as I rested against a tree trunk, a book temporarily forgotten in his hands. Lily, red-faced and shrieking, also stood under the tree, frantically searching for her wand which had been thrown into the tree's leaves. Severus had his eyes closed, embarrassed. "Who wants to see Snivellus' greasy pants?!" No one, but for the same of humiliation...Severus was in nothing but his underwear. Laughter rippled through the crowd like waves, and they were just as suffocating to the dangling boy. "James! Sirius! STOP!" Lily yelled, running from the shade of the tree, having found her wand again. James hesitated, but Sirius just laughed and pointed his wand at her. Before he could speak, Lily yelled "Expelliarmus!' To each boy in turn, and Severus fell to the ground, wincing. He put his clothes back on, face flushed with humiliation. He would make them pay. Lily noticed Remus looking to the side. Professor McGonagall was coming. He had the common sense to edge away, the lucky bastard, but she had already seen Lily and Severus. Peter scurried after James and Sirius, who had stupidly gone to greet Professor McGonagall. In the end, 100 points were deducted from Gryffindor, and all four Marauders were left with Lily's handprint against a cheek. 

" C'mon Moooonnyy!" Sirius cheered at his friend, who was suppressing a groan. He couldn't eat anymore, but the food was just so good. The steaks came one after the other. All Sirius and James really cared about was the stupid T-shirt at the end, but Remus had the largest apetite, and could eat the most. Peter, who's "cheer" was more of a squeek, stirred the ice and lemon in his water. "I'm surprised Wormtail hasn't got the largest apetite!" James jested, and Peter, startled, sat up straight. "Well, he's a rat. They're tiny!" Sirius responded. "Not all the time. Look at the size of human Wormy McSquirmy!" Names insisted. Remus, who was stuffing down a steak, watched the whole debate eagerly, curious as to the behaviour pattern of his clearly psychopathic friends. Peter mumbled something inaudible. "Squeek up." Sirius tried, and Remus and James shook their heads in unison. "Last steak!" The waitress called out as she placed a huge slab of meat on the table. Excitedly, the other Marauders stared at Remus, who blushed slightly. "Stop looking at me." "We've seen you worse..." Peter tried, resulting in confused look from James. Poor Peter Pettigrew. He tried so desperately to be seen highly by his friends, but really he was always just a tag-along. "Done!" Remus said fr too quickly. "EEEYYY! MOONY! MOONY!" Remus buried his face in the table, exasperated. It was impossible to get used to the dynamics of the charismatic, comedic, crazy pair. The waitress, taken by surprise, raided her eyebrows and quickly fetched the bill and the T-shirt, trailing away with the empty plate. "So," Remus said. "Who's turn is it to pay?" "NOT IT!" The four Marauders shouted suddenly, each with a fast reaction time. And so they argued about who was the slowest to speak, each one defending himself.

It had been easy enough to get 'Moste Potente Potions' from the restricted section. James, using his invisibility cloak, had snuck in and snatched the book. Then, after a little while of Remus interpreting the old, dusty parchment, they found the perfect potion. It would cause the person who drank it to sprout arms from their head. There was a rather graphic sketch of what it might look like. "So...Hogsmeade?" Sirius said with a grin. The day that they sent to Hogsmeade, Sirius and James shamelessly flirted with the barkeep at the Three Broomsticks, who was easily charmed. James was a bit discreet with it, since Lily sat with a Butterbeer not far away. Sirius, however, went all out with it, even asking if they had a "nice, roomy cupboard," alongside a flashy wink. It gave Peter enough time to become Wormtail and sneak into the kitchens, convincing the staff that there was a mouse infestation. Remus snuck in and poured the potion which he had brewed into the Butterbeer mixtures. Then, he left, and Wormtail scuttled after him, slowly becoming Peter again. "Shh..." Remus said as he revealed a broom hidden in the snow. "But--" "They're going to get caught." Remus said, his voice flat. At that, Peter hopped onto the back of the broom, and Remus flew them to the bookstore, where they would claim to have been the entire time. Meanwhile, whilst arms grew from many students heads, James and Sirius laughed their heads off, getting dirty looks from all the students, who stared screeching as the limbs sprouted. "Need a hand? Oh, never mind. Looks like your sorted!" Sirius would say. James would make comments such as "Hogsmeade's been infested with spiders ew!" They couldn't come up with anything actually smart in their fits of laughter. "I don't know what you found so funny," Slughorn said later on, as he brewed the antidote. "This is a restricted book for a reason. 30 points from Gryffindor!" James and Sirius didn't care, but they did wonder how their friends got away with it 

Moony, the werewolf, hadn't had anyone that night. His usual brothers were gone, and the wolf found himself angry at the stubborn deer, loyal dog and well, not so much the cowardly rat, but he would still appreciate the company. Moony did not know where they had gone, but he growled at the door. Surely they were there...? The werewolf leapt at the door and split into shards in seconds. The werewolf whimpered. Nothing on the other side, and now he was hurt. Moony tore at the only flesh he could see: his own. When Remus Lupin woke up, he was collapsed on the ground not too far from the Shrieking Shack, which was supposedly haunted, but Remus knew it was really him. He struggled to even limp towards the shack, but he mananged. "Mr Lupin! You gave me a frigjt! Come--let's get you...Ooohh....were the animals not here last night? Don't worry, dear, we'll get you patched up!" Madam Pomfrey exclaimed, sadness and care plain in her voice. Truth was, Remus was like a son to her. When they made it back to the infirmary, the other Marauders were waiting for him. Shock, sympathy and regret masked their faces when they saw the state of their tired, struggling friend. "Oh..." James said, for once at a loss of words. Sirius matched this, his mouth dangling open. "That bad..." Remus croaked, only to be shushed by Madam Pomfrey. Peter nodded,and attempted an empathetic smile, which looked weird because of his selfishness. And then, only then, did Remus pass out, and the three Marauders swore they would never miss a full moon again.

It was the patronus lesson in DADA. The Marauders were acting smug, each one pretty sure they could cast the spell with no issues. Lily and Severus, who walked in together, bitched about their self-confidence, hoping that they're spell would fail. The professor demonstrated his patronus, which was a frog. Sirius and James snorted at this. A frog didn't exactly represent strength or any particularly amazing qualities. A chorus of "expecto patronus" filled the room. Remus' was the first to work, and soon a wolf ran around the room. Remus flushed and kicked a chair, whilst James and Sirius howled with laughter and Peter gave him an encouraging smile. The professor congratulated Remus all the same, and Severus looked angrily at him. Soon, a large dog and a stag were parading the room showily. James and Sirius high-five and jumped in the air dramatically, then made a show of having their patronuses go after Snape. Lily casted hers not long after, along with most of the class. "Funny, how we have a stag and a doe in this class, they happen to represent soul mates." Lily went red while James grinned. "Also if there is a little...crush....their patronus will match the one they love's." Then, a patronus rat scurried under the desks and Peter smiled to himself, proud. After watching his class make fools of themselves, Severus cast his patronus: a doe. And soon, all eyes were on him, especially Lily's. Severus was pretty sure his skin matched the colour of Lily's hair. Lily stated at him for a moment before running out, tears forming in her eyes. Remus, having become good friends with her after they both became Prefects, followed her out to comfort her. James charged at Severus, his fists clenched, but Sirius restrained him, Peter trailing behind like he could actually make a difference.

"She said yes!!" James exclaimed,running to the Marauders' area in the Gryffindor common room. Sirius jumped up and laughed, taking it as a joke. Peter giggled as if prompted. Remus lifted his head from the Ancient Runes essay he was writing."Siriusly?" Sirius said, still in fits of laughter. "Eugh. He's! She said it--not that I ever doubted her love for me and our patronuses prove we're meant to b---AARRGGGH SHE SAID YES!!!!" James continued running through the common room, yelling about Lily finally saying yes. Remus at his departure, continued his essay before breaking the silence between the three. "Anyone else surprised?" He asked. "Yes " Peter replied. "Um, DUH! But she won't replace me. You know what they say---once you go Black you can't go back." Peter scrunched his nose at the muggle saying, but Remus smiled into his work. "Do you even know what that means?" "Of course. I am omniscient!" "Do you know what THAT means?" "....no."

"I think I am in love." Sirius said across breakfast. "With who? Some Hufflepuff's bed skills?" James joked. "No.When have I e- not this time.' Over the table, Remus mouthed Marlene to James, and Remus, James and Peter started to laugh. "What? Can't you tell I'm Sirius? All I need is someone Mar-lene on." The laughter stopped. "No. Just no." James said. "You're just jealous of my love life." "....I have my SOULMATE Lily." "Pft no you're dreaming Prongs." Remus, slowly becoming engaged in the conversation, cut them both off before the two got tedious and boring. "Didn't you say you love that 4th year--Lola?" "Well, yeah, but---Oh shut your snout Moony. You're just crabby because you're asecual. If you were animagus you'd be a crab." "I have enough animal transformations as it is, thanks," Remus muttered. "What about Peter? We haven't talked about Peter's love life in--forever?!" James exclaimed, trying to change the subject off of Remus, who was grouchier than usual as it was a full moon in a few days. "Yeah...have you ever kissed someone, Wormtail?" Sirius asked, suddenly intrigued. "Oh..um..." Peter stuttered, struggling to find words at this sudden confrontation. "I saw him kissing Mary. It wasn't an attractive kiss." Remus lied for Peter, who smiled his thanks. "Mary! Well, congrats I guess. Now it's only Moony left!" Sirius was loud, but fortunately no one paid attention to their conversation. "He will soon enough, I think. Moony's the kind of guy who ends up as someone's patronus." James put in. "That happens!" Peter was shocked. Remus rolled his eyes. It was going to be a long few days.

So you can see, the Marauders, despite being awful, were pretty much the best people to ever attend Hogwarts.

 

A/N: Wow that took a long time to write. So many distractions! Plus brainstorming rubbish ideas :(

 


End file.
